


Someplace Safe

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [21]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daria234  prompted Leverage, Eliot/Quinn or Eliot/Hardison/Quinn, Quinn shows up at Eliot's door barely conscious in need of a safe place to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someplace Safe

When Eliot opened the door, the last thing he expected to see was Quinn leaning against the doorframe bloody and barely conscious. “Quinn, what the hell?”

“Eliot, help, need a safe house.”

“You need a hospital,” Eliot declared as he reached out to support his friend.

“No, you do it.”

“Dammit Quinn,” Eliot complained but still supported his friend through his apartment to the bedroom. 

Helping Quinn sit on the bench at the end of his bed, he stripped Quinn and used the tattered remains of his shirt to wipe the bulk of the blood away before throwing it in the trash bin. Leaving Quinn slumped on the bench, he went into the bathroom to fill a basin with warm soapy water. Grabbing a wash rag and towel he carried them back into the bedroom and sat them next to Quinn. He started with the head wound gently rubbing the blood out of Quinn’s dirty blond hair. He was relieved to discover the head injury didn’t need stitches. The shoulder wound however did, along with the gash on Quinn’s back. When he managed to remove the bulk of the blood, he carried the bloody water and towels back into the bathroom and grabbed his medical kit from under the sink. His EMT friends kept him well supplied with medical equipment. A quick shot to dull the pain he stitched Quinn’s injuries bandaged them and put Quinn to bed. 

Tomorrow he would find out just what his friend had been up to the leave him in such a condition.


End file.
